1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to visible light communications (VLC) via a digital imager.
2. Information
Recently, wireless communication employing light emitting diodes (LEDs), such as visible light LEDs, has been developed to complement radio frequency (RF) communication technologies. Light communication, such as Visible Light Communication (VLC), as an example, has advantages in that VLC enables communication via a relatively wide bandwidth. VLC also potentially offers reliable security and/or low power consumption. Likewise, VLC may be employed in locations where use of other types of communications, such as RF communications, may be less desirable. Examples may include in a hospital, on an airplane, in a shopping mall, and/or other indoor, enclosed, or semi-enclosed areas.